Wander Hills Orphanage
Wander Hills Orphanage was once an orphanage in Queens until it was burned down. Over the decades the property suffered numerous time-warp hauntings due to the repeat manifestations of the ghost of the orphanage's former headmistress, Ellen Gold. History Wander Hills Orphanage stood until 1920 when it burned down after a tree adjacent to the building caught fire during a lightning storm. The blazing tree then collapsed into the east wing of the lower floor. Headmistress Ellen Gold had locked all of the orphanage's children in their rooms during the storm. Gold and all of the children died in the fire. However, this was not the last time Wander Hills would be seen. Over the decades, six occurrences of the Wander Hills manifestation were reported. In 1922, Gold was seen in the attic of the house built over the orphanage grounds just before the house caught fire. In 1944, the children of three families living in apartments built at the time reporting seeing ghosts of children just two days before their own deaths. Sightings continued in 1963, 1973, 1984, and 1989. In the 1990s, the Sunderland family were the current owners of the property. They hired the Ghostbusters when Wander Hills manifested again. Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler discovered Gold in the kitchen and opened fire. Winston Zeddemore and Peter Venkman joined in from above and Gold was trapped. So far, the Sunderland family reported no further manifestations of Wander Hills. Ellen Gold was released when the Containment Unit was manually vented to prevent a catastrophic explosion. She immediately tried to manifest familiar surroundings but due to being a long distance away from the original Wander Hills, Gold wasn't completely successful. Egon Spengler (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20" (2014) (Comic p.10). Egon says: "The ghost is trying to manifest a familiar set of surroundings but we're miles from the source of the original haunting. It's having difficulty." Once Gold was trapped, the Firehouse's basement returned to normal. A field team of Ghostbusters from various dimensions searched a dimension based on a comic strip for one of the ghosts that escaped from the Containment Unit. Roland Jackson, of Dimension 68-E, confirmed a positive match coming from a house. Jillian Holtzmann, of Dimension 80-C, wanted to play if safe for once and go in first while the others waited outside just in case the ghost tried to escape. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz suggested they all stay together since only Peter had a Remote Portal Access Band to summon a portal home. She kicked the door in after a three count. Peter recognized the interior as Wander Hills Orphanage and realized they were after Ellen Gold. Holtzmann found the orphanage freaky and observed the alternating weather of a rainstorm seen from inside but outside it was a normal sunny day. Bridget asked Peter what else he could tell them about it. Peter only remembered he still hated time warp hauntings. The Wander Hills Children briefly appeared during a thunder flash. Peter remembered he hated that part, too. Egon 68-R agreed with Holtzmann's sense of dread. Peter revealed the orphanage's gruesome demise to them. Ellen Gold appeared and called out Holtzmann for being the naughtiest among them. Holtzmann was freaked out and blasted at Ellen with Proton Pistols. Ellen dodged and started throwing children around. Two wrapped around Holtzmann and immobilized her but the pistol kept firing wildly. The others dodged. Before they could get a Trap-Gate, Ellen grabbed Holtzmann and thought about punishing her. Ellen read Holtzmann and stated she didn't care about who she hurt. Melanie couldn't get a clear shot and called out for options. Bridget asked if it was a "needs of the many" situation and Roland got too literal, explaining they couldn't map the consciousness like in "Wrath of Khan". Bridget called him a nerd. Egon 68-R came up with a strategy. Since Ellen conjured the orphanage, it shared her P.K.E. signature. There was a possibility they could disorient Ellen by blasting the orphanage at the right frequency and proper power setting. The Ghostbusters started shooting. Ellen felt it and fled upstairs with Holtzmann. Peter went after them with his own plan. Egon 68-R and Melanie felt uneasy about that. Peter found them in the kitchen and asked for Holtzmann's release since he was naughtier than her. She covered Holtzmann's mouth then reacted to the orphanage being blasted. She vowed she would endure and punish. Peter noted she was more talkative than their last encounter and proposed they talk. Holtzmann mumbled something. Peter boasted he exorcised himself before. Ellen deemed Holtzmann guilty. Peter admitted she felt that way and was about as good as hiding it as a puppy but contended that things happen and punishment wouldn't prevent it. He argued it made the situation worse and taught people to associate pain with guilt then a psychopath gets made. Ellen repeated Holtzmann was chaotic. Peter retorted there were pills for that. The others blasted the house again and Ellen recoiled. They apologized for taking out a whole wall. Peter pointed out forgiveness was an important concept in self-healing. He forgave Holtzmann for hurting him. Ellen stated she had to learn. Peter believed she did already and was very sorry, and even got a whole mess of gray hair over it. Holtzmann mumbled something. Peter repeated he forgave her. Ellen released Holtzmann and threw her at him but Ellen didn't forgive him for hurting her in her house. Peter held up his pedal and trapped Ellen. Wander Hills vanished and the team found themselves on an open lot. Powers The time-warp haunting of Wander Hills is a rare occurrence of "Temporal Displacement Haunting" in which latent psychokinetic energy in the physical space of the orphanage once stood was manipulated by the ghost of Ellen Gold. This lead to a psychic reconstruction of Wander Hills, irrespective of the laws of physics. While the building appeared normal on the outside, the exterior was an exact facsimile of the orphanage. Since the orphanage is conjured by Ellen, it shares her P.K.E. signature and thus, has a weakness. If the orphanage is blasted at with Particle Throwers adjusted to the right frequency and proper power setting, Ellen succumbs to each shot.Egon Spengler of Dimension 68-R (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6" (2018) (Comic p.6). Egon Spengler of Dimension 68-R says: "Since the environment shares her P.K.E. signature.... if we start firing at the building itself, at the right frequency and proper power... perhaps we can disorient her." Trivia *Egon mentions the Wander Hills Manifestation has readings quadruple that of the Amityville House. *A head of a Bog Hound, seen in "The Scaring of the Green." is mounted inside the house. *The portraits feature working designs of Ellen Gold. *Between Ray and Egon is a cake, the Phantom Craftwork from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) *The chalkboard references Chef Sargossa from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) *The chalkboard references Hotel de Gustav, from where the Gustav's Self-Service Tray originates in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) *The chalkboard references the recipe for Chicken Bane Soup used in "Poultrygeist" *A Werechicken from "Poultrygeist" is behind Egon. *On Page 8 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 **Above the Containment Unit is the portrait of Ivo Shandor's Mother seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) **The other frames are ***The top frame among the group of three by Ivo Shandor's Mother is the Still Life with onions, beet root and Japanese print by Paul Gauguin in 1889. In Ghostbusters II, Dana Barrett was cleaning this Gauguin in the Manhattan Museum of Art when Peter visited her. ***One of the Wander Hills Children seen in Volume 1 Issue #2, Page 15, Panel 3, is in a frame by the window *On Page 10 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 **Still present in the Wander Hills Manifestation is: ***A Bog Hound, seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Scaring of the Green", head on the mantle ***An unused design for Ellen Gold **In panel two, on Peter's right is the Demon in Picture from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" **In panel three is the organ is from Disney's Haunted Mansion *On page 20 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, in the right frame is a photograph of Ellen Gold and some of the orphans when they were alive. *Wander Hills was mentioned in Ellen's bio in the 42nd Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on July 12, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 7/12/18 *On page 3 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, in panel 2, the chalkboard references several things exactly like in Volume 1 Issue #2: **Chef Sargossa from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). **Hotel de Gustav, a nod to the Gustav's Self-Service Tray from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). **Chickenbane Soup from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Poultrygeist". Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Ongoing Series ***Volume One ****Issue 2 ***Volume Two ****Issue #20 **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #6 ***Issue #7 *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section I: Ghosts of New York ****Mentioned on page 21 References Gallery QueensIDW.jpg|Exterior - 1990s WanderHillsManifestation03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 ComicStripDimensionIDW05.jpg|Exterior seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 WanderHillsOrphanage04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 WanderHillsOrphanage05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 WanderHillsOrphanage06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 WanderHillsChildren04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations